


you had to be there

by peachsneakers



Series: flufftober [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's Remus what can I say, M/M, Mild Gore, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus is so tired of that phrase.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: flufftober [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969483
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	you had to be there

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "you had to be there"

_You had to be there._ Those five simple words are the bane of Janus's existence. He's been...well, not _accepted_ per se, but he's _tolerated_ , and that's a damn sight better than it could be. But he certainly wouldn't call the others _friends_. They're stiffly polite and skid along the edge of friendly acquaintance, if that. 

And they're maudlin. Oh, he knew that going in, he knows Patton too well, but he never realized the sheer volume of past hijinks they love to discuss at full volume, only quieting a little when he or Remus come into view. Any inquiry into the events at hand are met with the same response.

"You had to be there!"

Usually followed by a quiet giggle or a fond eye roll. As if Janus isn't capable of filling in the blanks himself. Oh no, _that_ won't do. Why not shroud the whole thing in dubious mystery instead, to frustrate the half-snake side as much as humanly possible?

"You know, Remus," he remarks one day. He's settled on the one beanie bag chair in Remus's room not covered in various effluvia, while Remus paints with human blood. Again. This time, he's dipping his paintbrush in a still beating heart nestled against the canvas. "You know what I think?"

"That this painting needs a little more gore? I agree," Remus says, eyeing the painting critically. An ungloved hand covers Janus's mouth, hiding his smile.

"No," he says. "Although as always, I bow to the master of the craft."

"Me!" Remus shouts, grinning as he enthusiastically dunks his paintbrush in a spurting artery.

"Anyway," Janus resumes. "I think that uh, screw the other sides. And their stories. And their _friendship._ " He crinkles his nose. "It's overrated, is what it is."

"Agreed entirely, my dear snake," Remus says as suavely as possible when holding a dripping paintbrush. Blood streaks down the side of his hand, but he doesn't appear to notice it. "I've always wanted to liven things up when we're up there, but _no_ , Patton wouldn't _approve_." He scowls.

"Patton doesn't recognize your genius," Janus says absently. "We go on adventures, don't we? There was the kraken this past weekend, and the horde of zombie sailors last week..."

"Those were dull," Remus pouts. "Not the kraken, though. The kraken was _wicked_." His eyes glow with enthusiasm. 

"I'm sure I'd feel the same if the kraken hadn't fractured a rib," Janus retorts, making Remus cackle.

"You just gotta have a sense of _adventure_ , Janny," Remus snickers. Janus fondly rolls his eyes.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" He asks.

"Do it more," Remus replies instantly. Janus groans, but he's smiling at the same time. He knows that sends mixed messages. He doesn't care.

"Anyway, feel free to play with the kraken all you like, but leave me out of it unless he wants to play nice next time," Janus says, just as Patton knocks on the door and peeks his head around the frame.

"It's dinner time," he informs them, looking vaguely green when he sees what Remus is painting. Janus doesn't care about that, either. "What uh, what were you talking about?" 

Janus and Remus exchange a self-satisfied glance.

"You had to be there," they chorus, and Janus bursts into laughter at the nonplussed look on Patton's face.

Maybe there's more to this than Janus thought.


End file.
